Amigo
by Alexie-de-aries
Summary: Mu esta muy dolido por el abandono de alguien a quien ama, lo bueno es que no esta solo. MuxSaga. Dedicación especial para Soi Fong, prometí que la pondría ¿no?


**Amigo**

**Saga:**

Tengo tanto sin verte, tanto sin escuchar tu risa... Tu ausencia no me sorprende, llevas semanas encerrado en tu templo. Sigues llorando por él, lo sé. No necesito verte, ni siquiera necesito tenerte cerca para darme cuenta de que todavía no le olvidas y que tal vez nunca lo hagas.

Creí que te repondrías rápidamente porque tú mismo lo dijiste la última vez que te vi llorando después de la noticia: "Estaré bien". También me pediste que te diera tiempo y lo hice, pero ya es suficiente. No puedo permitir que continúes sufriendo. Por eso me decidí a ir a verte.

Me adentre en tu templo sin pedir tu permiso. El lugar ha cambiado mucho desde aquel funesto día. Anteriormente me agradaba la calidez de este templo, pero ahora... solo se respira un aire melancólico. Es tanta la tristeza que despide tu cosmo que duele respirar.

Dirijo mis pasos hacia tu habitación, donde sé, que estarás ahogándote en lagrimas amargas como el recuerdo de aquel que te abandono. Abro la puerta lentamente y me adentro en la habitación. El aire de aquí adentro es más denso al que estaba acostumbrado respirar, lo que me provoca un pequeño mareo.

Mi mirada se dirige hacia tu cama, donde estas sentado abrazando tus rodillas y enterrando tu cabeza en ellas. Estas totalmente destruido, tanto que no te das cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me siento a tu lado.

Levantas el rostro algo asombrado... no me esperabas ¿verdad?. En tus bellos ojos color esmeralda puedo ver tu desesperación. Necesitas ayuda, pero no creo que la quieras.

**Amigo,**

**Perdona si hoy me meto en tu vida,**

**Pero te estoy sintiendo tan perdido,**

**Sin recordar que todo termino.**

–Saga... yo.-

-Shh... -Suavemente te pido que guardes silencio, lo sé. No quieres que nade te vea así, tan miserable, tan adolorido... tan destruido. Hasta cierto punto conservas tu orgullo, eso es buena señal. No te has dejado destruir del todo y ahora, a pesar de las dolorosas lágrimas que corren por tus ojos, veo que te has estado reponiendo.

**Amigo,**

**Bajo el telón que cierra el fin del acto**

**No aceptas que la historia ha terminado,**

**De todo aquello nada te resto.**

**Y el hombre **

**Por quien te desesperas, y a quien llamas,**

**Aquel que siempre buscas en tu cama,**

**Hace mucho tiempo te olvido.**

-Entiéndelo Mu, Shaka ya se ha olvidado de ti. Se la vive con Aioria y tú, ya no representas más que un recuerdo para él.- Trato de pronunciar las palabras lo más suavemente posible que puedo. Sé que tú herida es grande y no quiero abrirla más.

No hay respuesta de tú parte, solo niegas con la cabeza mientras un mar de lágrimas se derrama por tus ojos verdes. Al ver tu reacción, te acerco lentamente hasta hacer que tu cabeza descanse sobre mi regazo. Te prometo que en cuanto salga de aquí voy a matar a Shaka por hacerle daño a mi pobre corderito.

**Olvida,**

**Remóntate en tu vida urgentemente,**

**El tiempo pasa y un día de repente te vez llorando,**

**El tiempo que paso.**

Ahora mis dedos se pierden en tus cabellos lilas, acariciando suavemente tus mechones largos. Es como si con esto pudiera hacerte sentir mejor. -Por favor Mu, regresa a tu vida normal. Vuelve a ser tu mismo y así se te hará más fácil olvidarlo. No le des la satisfacción de verte así.-

Lentamente levantas tu cabeza con todo tu cuerpo tras ella y terminas por sentarte a mi lado. Tú mirada ha dejado de ser solo de tristeza, ahora muestra gratitud y dignidad.

**Mu:**

**Amigo,**

**Yo te agradezco por sufrir conmigo,**

**Intento verme libre y no consigo.**

**Él era tantas cosas para mí.**

-Saga... gracias... pero por ahora... me resulta imposible... simplemente no puedo... - Es ahí cuando mi garganta no puede más y se cierra totalmente. El nudo en ella se desata en un desborde de lágrimas... lágrimas llenas con el más puro dolor de mi alma.

Saga toma mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos... aquellos ojos que en este momento me regalan una paz que no sentía desde hace semanas.

A veces, Yo pienso tanto en ello, que me olvido 

**Que cualquier día, pierdo los sentidos **

**Por no aceptar que el sueño termino.**

A veces recuerdo todo lo que pasmos juntos él y yo, todos esos hermosos momentos llenos de felicidad. Son tan gratificantes que me cuesta tanto aceptar que lo nuestro termino. Sencillamente no me hago a la idea de perder a alguien tan importante para mí.

**Si acaso,**

**Mi juventud perdiera en este intento,**

**En aguas de este llanto, **

**¿Me perdonas si guardo tu consejo sin oír?**

-Perdóname, pero tus consejos no me ayudan a aliviar mi dolor y... aunque no sea lo mejor yo... debo luchar por su amor... ¿Qué importa si termino ahogándome en mi propio llanto y dolor?- Mi llanto a comenzado a cesar, creo que eso es buena señal, pues ya no me duele tanto hablar de él.

-Mu te lo suplico, con tu insistencia solo terminaras más herido y yo... no quiero eso.- Los ojos siempre brillantes de Saga se ven inundados por lágrimas, pero aún así no dejan de mostrar seguridad. ¿Por qué Saga?... ¿Por qué conviertes mi pena en tuya también?.

**Amigo,**

**Él es lo que más quiero y necesito,**

**El aire que me falta y no respiro, **

**Ahogándome en silencio si no estas.**

-Saga debes entender, Shaka es lo que más amo y necesito en el mundo. Si él no esta me cuesta respirar... me cuesta vivir.- No quiero que te sientas mal por mí, pero tampoco quiero que te alejes. Tú, al igual que él, me resultas necesario.

**Saga:**

Las últimas palabras de Mu, me habían herido de una manera que jamás creí posible. Le ama demasiado y contra el amor... ni un dios es capaz de competir, mucho menos yo.

**-**Entonces... no insisto más.- Me puse de pie y seque mis propias lágrimas. Ya me disponía a continuar mi camino hacia el templo de Géminis cuando...

-¿Saga?- La voz de Mu se escuchaba más calmada de lo que estaba cuando lo encontré, después de todo mi presencia no había sido menos preciada del todo.

-¿Sí?- Dije mientras giraba todo mi cuerpo para poder observar al frágil carnero en su cama. Su rostro había recuperado algo de color y sus ojos la luz que lo caracterizaba.

-No... no tenías porque molestarte en venir a verme y hacerme sentir mejor.- ¿qué no tenía porque venir a verte y hacerte sentir mejor? Pero si no puedo vivir sin ti. No vine por lástima ni por caridad, vine porque yo necesitaba verte, porque necesitaba saber que estabas bien y ahora que te veo más repuesto y con la frente en alto puedo retirarme tranquilo.

**Amigo,**

**Si quieres desahogar cuenta conmigo**

**Y si quieres llorar, lloro contigo.**

**Amigo, para todo estoy aquí.**

-Vine porque eres mi mejor amigo y recuérdalo bien Mu, siempre que necesites algo, cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, aún cuando tú no me necesites.-

El carnero había dejado a un lado sus lágrimas para darse el lujo de sonreír. Una sonrisa únicamente dedicada a mí. -No sé porque lo haces, pero muchísimas gracias Saga.-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Lo hago porque te amo y nunca voy a dejarte solo mi ovejita. Siempre voy a ser tu guía cuando estés perdida y no encuentres tu pastizal. No importa si no eres capaz de corresponder a mi corazón, con verte sonreír me es más que suficiente.

-----

Espero les haya gustado, en realidad no es muy bueno, pero pues ¿que le vamos a hacer?.

La canción se llama "amiga" la canta Yair (no se preocupen si no lo conocen, ya que es un artista meramente mexicano). Tuve qu emodificar pequeños detalles de la letra, pero no son muchos.

**Soi Fong:** Belleza!

Ya me habías pedido el fic, pero tarde en publicarlo porque la pagina no me lo permítía. Ya que lo puse quiero dedicartelo a ti. Ojala y lo disfrutes.


End file.
